1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method utilized in a wireless charging system, and more particularly, to a method of handling wireless charging authentication utilized in a wireless charging system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the proliferation of portable electronic devices such as mobile devices, smart phones and tablet PCs, the demand for charging devices, especially for those provided in public areas, is increasing. In addition, people would like to get rid of annoying wires if possible. One technology which realizes this desire is wireless charging, in which portable electronic device(s) comprising a power receiver is placed on and charged through a wireless charger (e.g. a power base station comprising a power transmitter). Therefore, the current trend aims at providing wireless charging in public areas such as coffee shops, stores, train stations, airports, and restaurants, so that people may easily find a wireless power supply to charge their portable electronic devices.
Wireless Power Consortium (WPC) is a leading organization in the world to define wireless charging specifications. The document “Wireless Power Transfer—Volume I, part 1” and the document “Wireless Power Transfer—Volume II, part 1” define the interaction between a power base station (or a power transmitter) and a mobile device (or a power receiver).
However, all the existing protocol states are used for power charging and there is no consideration for other applications. The place which provides wireless charging cannot bill their customer for power charging, since there is no authentication in the protocol. In addition, the authentication may be provided from another device but interactions between this device and the power transmitter/receiver are not defined.
Thus, there is a need to implement authentication mechanism for wireless charging in order to meet the business requirement of deploying wireless charging services in public areas.